Make it Last Forever
by Romance Novel
Summary: All he needed was to capture this moment. Maybe it was too soon or too teen romantic movie, but the light was perfect and if he never captured this then he would regret it.


**A/N**: SPOILERS FOR "The New Normal."

My eyes are drooping as I type this, but this one shot won't leave me alone. Payson and Max are just so cute! How can I not? I knew I would ship them hard, but I didn't know this hard.

Anyways, it was hard getting into Max's mind when we still know so little about him, but I tried. I hope you guys like it though! Reviews are highly appreciated.

Title: Make it Last Forever  
Pairing: Payson/Max  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Make it or Break it or the characters in this story.

The private party Denver was hosting as an exhibition for the 2018 Olympics was filled with elite gymnasts from across the nation. Every corner was occupied with professionals discussing Worlds and which team would make it. Naturally Denver Elite was the current subject of every conversation. Or so it seemed. Max was having a hard time focusing.

When Austin told him that he got him a photography gig at the event, Max was excited. It was hard landing gigs when he was still trying to make a name for himself. That's when being Austin's friend came in handy. Austin knew pretty much everyone and was always getting them into any place they wanted. The semi-reformed bad boy had chatted with the owner of the photography company and told him about Max, embellishing certain points in order to make him seem more qualified obviously. The point was Max had a job and he should be having the time of his life, but he was distracted.

In between shots of the crowd and various wealthy elites, his eyes would drift around the room. They always seemed to land on the same spot. Well, person.

He knew it was silly, but ever since Austin introduced them the other day, his crush on Payson had been revived. He had always been mesmerized by her from the gymnastics videos he's seen, but to see her in person was a shock. She was beautiful.

"Dude are you okay?" Austin said, giving his shoulder a firm grasp. "Don't let Lauren see you pointing that camera at Kelly's ass. She'll flip out and you two aren't even official yet." He was teasing, but at this point Max was more focused on Payson storming out of the tent to reply.

"Max? Come on bro, I can't tease if you aren't paying attention."

Max glanced over at his friend and tried to focus on the conversation at hand, lasting only three seconds in before he found himself staring at the exit again. "Sorry, I was just…do you know where Payson went?"

Austin looked around. "No, I haven't seen her since she came in with Emily and Lauren. Why?"

"I'll be right back. Cover for me." Max said before walking off in the direction Payson went. His intention were a little blurred at the moment, but he knew that he at least wanted to try and start a conversation with her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed onto his arm. He looked behind him to see Lauren grinning. "Hey, where are you running off to? I love this song." She started dancing a little while her fingers trailed down his arm towards his hand. He gave her a small smile before glancing back towards the exit. "_Boy you're an aliennnn, your touch so foreign._" Lyrics to Katy Perry's newest song "E. T" escaped from her mouth. She turned around and grinded slightly on his side, finally holding onto his hand. Her touch was secure and gave him the impression that she wasn't going to let go.

He turned to face her and started to dance a little with her. She really was a good dancer. He placed his free hand on her hip as she moved in front of him. In the distance he saw Austin giving him a thumbs up sign while Emily laughed awkwardly next to him.

Lauren turned around as the song entered a ballad sounding section. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him. "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Max let out a small laugh. "Thanks. You look…amazing." He said, slowly. It was true. She grinned wide and looked down before looking back up at him. She leaned up towards his ear and whispered softly.

"Find me later okay? We could do a photo shoot or something if you want." She pulled away from him and smiled. He grinned slowly.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He said, nodding. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked off, occasionally glancing behind back at him. Once she was gone, he raised his eyebrows. That girl was certainly something. He felt himself looking towards the exit again.

Suddenly, he felt himself heading towards the exit again. He knew he was abandoning his job and if his boss were to find him sitting outside then he could kiss any other gigs goodbye, but he couldn't shake this feeling. The deeper he got outside, the quieter it got and the clearer his thoughts were.

Then he saw her.

She was sitting at an empty not too far from where he was. The wind was blowing around her but failed to touch her as she pensively stared out into the lake. She looked sad, but it only added to the beauty of the shot. For a second he felt his heart stop, as cheesy as it sounded. Who would have known that his schoolboy crush would be returning?

He wasn't sure what this was. They had barely spoken yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. There was this video of her doing a floor routine that Austin had shown him once that he had probably watched a little over twenty times. Call it creepy, but the way she moved was so graceful. It was hard not to watch it over and over.

And here was she all by herself, almost as if she was waiting for him. Here he was: a slightly awkward photographer who was used to trailing behind while Austin got the girls. Sure there was Lauren, who was a really sweet girl that he would love to become friends with. But Payson was just…mesmerizing. Especially right now.

All he needed was to capture this moment. Maybe it was too soon or too teen romantic movie, but the light was perfect and if he never captured this then he would regret it. The photographer in him couldn't waste this moment.

So he held his camera up and made his way closer to her, trying to calm down his nerves. His finger hovered over the button to snap the photo just as she looked up at him. For a millisecond he hesitated, but he heard his voice before he could back away.

"Don't move."

_Click_


End file.
